The Red Beast
by mai-fanwriter
Summary: This story, the anger of Red brings destructive consequences. also it contains Red x Chuck
1. Part 1: a feeling uncomfortable

The Red Beast

 **Part 1: a feeling uncomfortable**

Another day in island bird, warm and almost cheerful; was already dawning, all birds woke up happy to continue with their routine, good almost all…

-….another horrible day with couple of lunatics- said Red while woke up grumpy and tired-…I would like to leave this place…but unfortunately...I cannot…shit

Red under the dining room to make your breakfast, was preparing a sandwich and Chuck was in his window:

\- Hello, Red- said happy

Red even sleepy answered:

\- Hi...*yawn*

I have your breakfast to your table and after a few seconds I react by the unexpected visit; launched the sandwich to the face of Chuck with force, and Chuck fell out of the window:

-¡as you dare to come to my house, fool!

Then opened the door and enter Bomb, lifting the wing to greet, Red very angry started to shout:

-¡and you! …..What the fuck are doing in my house!?

\- Good…as you arrive late to the classes of Matilda…Chuck and I believe in look more early- answered Bomb

-…..¡do not know what you are doing is invade property of others!

\- Nop….-said Chuck while lifted for the coup and was supported by the window of the dining room-…if we are strangers…but we are your friends…

\- You mean say…¡The best friends! ¡and…! Brothers…of heart…je…-interrupted Bomb

-¡accurate!- said Chuck happy

-¡can stop, give me a headache!- cry Red very angry, then calmed down and said even annoying - look… I will finish my breakfast…only…without anyone around my property…to be calm

\- Ok, Red- said Bomb

\- But…Red- said Chuck a little sad

\- Please…ok

-…..-Chuck attended his head sad

Then Chuck and Bomb waited to Red out to end its breakfast:

-ok…I admit…came out horrible- said Chuck sad

-Well…he wants a little privacy

-Bomb, I do not think so, it is better to be in company, especially me

-I do not know…. - said Bomb a little worried

-Yes, if it is true, end- ended with an indifferent eyes

Red left his house and the trio began to walk House of Matilda, but bomb felt that this day would not be good.


	2. the limit is over

**Part 2:**

The trio arrived on time to their classes of anger management, as always, Red was irritated as always and increasing their stress:

-Ok, all we are going to begin an activity to help the community- said Matilda

-Why? - asked Red annoying

-Because to interact with others and helping them see you better - Answered Matilda very calmly

-go…your indirect tell me that I am distant was very clear, I congratulate you-said Red so sarcastic

-ja ja…ja...-Matilda laughs mocking-Ja Ja Ja…you are funny…ja…

-where we are going to do….? That said…is that I did not care - said Chuck

-good, Chuck, we are going to help a flower shop

-…...-Chuck looking from side to side uncomfortable

-That sounds….-said Bomb

-Fool- interrupted Red; and Matilda watching angry

-not…adorable…je…-said Bomb

\- Aww…good, better we followed

Everyone gets up to go to the flower shop. After about 20 minutes they arrived, the lady of the tends requested them to clean up, order and sell flowers at a good price, while the boys were doing their work, hold the unbearable burden of Red pollen and the stupid questions of customers who spent; Matilda was proud of its pupils because for the first time a method merges to Red or almost; Chuck was bored and thought:

-you bored, thought it would be more interesting, but…

Then he look at Red carefully, and smiled, but arrived Stella and Chuck react surprised and hid and thought altered:

-What should I do?! I should not fail to see me…

Chuck is supported in a cabinet with flower pots, but began to fall slowly:

\- Hello, Red; what such your day? - said Stella optimist

\- Well…Equal…nothing…

Before the end of the flowerpots, began to fall on Red one by one, Red received each blow and then fainted:

-¡Oh heavens, Red!- cry Stella concerned

The other went to Red badly injured, Chuck looked to distance and realized that it was your fault.

All returned to the home of Matilda; Bomb charge to Red to leave them in a pillar of pillows, Matilda was bandaging:

\- He is well…at least, only suffered a few strokes, has fate that was not deep

\- How did this happen?-Wonder Bomb concerned

-…-Chuck is felt nervous

\- Chuck what happens? - Question Bomb confused

\- Nothing - lied

\- Chuck…-said Matilda

\- say that…was my…fault...

-HUH?!- were surprised Bomb and Matilda; Terence made a growl of wonder

\- Not wanted to do so, was an accident….

-Agh…Chuck- complains Matilda upset

-What you say? - is heard the voice of Red

All looked and saw that Red rose from the pillows, felt a chill in its interior, and Chuck had the courage to speak:

-eh….that…I…I was…the deceased….Your accident…-said fearful

-you…


	3. we have to reassure him

**Part 3:**

-Red ... Says Chuck a little fearful

-... The pay ... very expensive...

Terence gets in front of Red with a glare, but Red did not react, he punched Terence stomach, Terence it hurt a lot and groaned in pain, Red taking his left arm and threw it out the window causing a big hole, Terence fell in the sand very sore and is not lifted, then Red flip to see the rest, but with a different look:

-This will give you nightmares - whisper Bomb to Chuck

-Well….-said Chuck quite frightening-…will be better than…je…

-¡Bye!- shouts Bomb and ran as fast as they could

-eh….-Chuck uses his super speed to flee

Matilda continued to stop and was frozen scare and thought that talk would not be the answer in this situation:

\- Well…sorry…

Matilda uses its power in him, Red received the impact and I arrive at the ocean and she fled, but Red came up out of the water and still had the look of a beast:

\- Already…Are…dead…

Bomb continued running until they are tired and gave multiple respites to calm down, then saw Chuck suddenly:

\- How you came before….? *puff* that tiredness…

\- I have his super speed, it is obvious that reaches you before you, slow.

\- I think…that Red… *puff*…out of control, already felt that this day would be bad…go, that fatigue

\- Is not true…-Chuck refused-…perhaps…is…their impulses small…you know, you go

\- But its way of looking at it is not as usual, Chuck…I think that he, if this really angry and seriously…

\- It is not true, I know…

-¡Chuck! You saw what that happened, he launched Terence by the window, and that that Terence is five times larger than Red

\- Maybe…

\- Maybe ¡nothing! The strength of Red is monstrous and even launched the largest bird of the village.

\- Good…he…

Then Matilda seemed very hectic with a bag that was:

-Matilda…-said Bomb, goes toward her and the embraces -thank heaven is safe

\- Nothing…-responds with tenderness

-¡hey! After completing their love and that kind of thing…- stops Chuck indifferent

-¡shut up!- Shouts Matilda to Chuck very angry, bomb released, she breathes to calm down and said:-good…¡we have to evacuate all of the village of immediately!

-…-an uncomfortable silence of Chuck

\- Why? - wonder Bomb concerned

\- Because all will see that Red is uncontrollable, and as it is my responsibility to all I will hate…

\- I do not hate you…I love you so much- said Bomb kindly

\- awww…-responds Matilda while blush and what looks tenderly

-…¡ahem!

\- Oh…-Matilda react - and also…eh…he exiled the village to always

Chuck and Bomb were surprised by the last thing you said Matilda:

-¡¿forever?!- wonder Chuck uncomfortable

\- Always, always, always…¡always!- responds Matilda

\- That were four "always", or…eternally…I will not return to see my best friend…- said bomb at the end sad: - I do not want to be exiled for eternity forever…

-I nor, bro…-said Chuck to bomb sad also

\- do not worry, I have a plan…

-What is a woman?! What is!?- asks Chuck altered.

\- Good… if you move away at all of the village, we can Red let us do you're without view it...different from the usual thing…

\- That sounds a good plan…-said Bomb

\- Thanks…one of you will distract Red, while I…-his bag and pulls out a box and opens it: - I shoot these tranquilizer darts that gave me the judge…

\- Why you have tranquilizer darts? - ask Chuck a bit annoying

-…is that...I gave…by if case…¡he was ok! ¡I did not wanted, but he said that the majority of the villagers do not have confidence to be…you!

\- Wow - responds Chuck

\- That was hurtful on the part of the judge - responds Bomb a bit wrong and wonder confused: - and by the way what step with Red?

\- Good…I…you launched…je…je….-responded uncomfortable

Suddenly heard a few noises brutal to kilometers of distances:

\- Oh no…is already on the road...- said Matilda scared and continuous: - Best start…Bomb, you have that impede Red while Chuck and I are going to lie to the other birds to go away…

-lying?!...I like…-said Chuck rogue

.¡hurry!

Bomb takes on some big rocks to distract to Red and Chuck took the right arm of Matilda and ran super-fast until you reach the village, all the villagers continued their lives as always, Chuck is supported in a trunk and begins to speak out loud:

-¡listen! ¡Listen!

-¡Listeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!-shouts Matilda angry.

All were immediately to Chuck:

-listen must leave here now!

\- Why? - wonder a bird away

-Because…because…¡Matilda and I saw a whale!

-In serious? - wonder Dahlia serious

-If…is called…whale…vomiting…rainbow

\- Is it real or what these inventing? - wonder a bird near the

-don't invent…just what name as seen…seriously…is rare and beautiful

\- Where is it? - question other bird

\- On the other side of the island…¡fast going to see…before…to die!

-¡die!- shouted all birds caught

\- is that…are becoming extinct…

\- Then we are all going to see the whale vomiting rainbow - said the judge Peckinpah enthusiasm

All followed the judge, even led their eggs to protect them; literally all were in the village:

\- Good, worked- said Chuck optimist

\- Yes- responded Matilda calm

\- What are they doing? - is heard three small voices

The two turned and looked down and were the Blues (Jay, Jake and Jim):

-what do here?!- Ask Matilda altered and concerned

-Well, we (Jay)…we want (Jake)…help on their subject (Jim)

-can't…

\- Chuck…Matilda…-shouts Bomb from afar, running and stops in front of them: - Ready is already…

Bomb look at children and the salutes amicably:

\- Hello, My name is Bomb

\- Hello, Bomb - responded all three at once

-¡AGRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-a cry of Red

\- Well…this is not good… Who will distract…?

-I hare…-said Chuck decided - I had the guilt of…

\- Well, luck - said Matilda while away

\- I am sorry…survives - said bomb while taking in hugs to children and moves away

-…..-Chuck looks and responds:-insensitive

Suddenly a giant stone fell, and appeared Red with a trunk of a palm and look very, but very angry:

\- Oh no- thought Chuck scared.


	4. the beast and the speedy

**Part 4:**

The village is in absolute silence, Chuck looked to network with a lot of fear, I did not know what to do to distract them; Red as a fierce animal, then began to destroy some premises with the trunk, Chuck was paralyzed until he had in courage to go in front of him and gave him a slap, Red is remained still for a few seconds after you look with hatred:

-you…

He attempt hit it with the trunk, but Chuck what elusive, wield his left hand and strike you in the face, Red received it, but gave a small laughter:

-you…..stupid

And he kicks hard, Chuck received it and the impact far away and very sore, the knees and thought:

\- Oh sh…I never felt this pain before…I do not think that I will have… tapping serve…that…agh… I hate do this…I will have to…talk…

It rises with dedication, he takes a deep breath and shouts:

-Reddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd!

-you…

-listening! I just want to speak- said Chuck calm

-you…

\- I know that it is my fault that act as…these now

-…

\- But I need you to hear me out. Ok?

-…

-I'll…help…you

While Chuck approached little by little; Bomb, Matilda and Blues were hidden in the bushes lush, Bomb began to whisper to Matilda:

\- What is doing Chuck?

\- I do not know, but is running, this is my only opportunity-responds whispering

-Ok ... -after Bomb looks at children and embrace: - do not worry are safe ... not going to drop

The Blues was relieved and admired, because they saw a bomb as its new protector; Matilda charge the pitcher with the dart and about where this network stopped:

-you do?! Shoot- whispers Bomb concerned

\- Quiet…I only hope the time- responds concentrated

\- We lost…-whispers Bomb sad, but to look to the children with the eyes of a puppy, change your face and was glad a little:-…but we will succeed - then smile and children that caressed him with tenderness.

Chuck still came to network, while you talk to distance:

\- I just want…huh….speaking….je….

-you…

-yes…me…he

\- I want you to listen to that I am going to tell you

\- What?

\- I think that…you are special…and…

Finally Chuck was face to face with Red, but Matilda is ready to shoot:

-…and….you're…only…-said Chuck

-…-Red pulls his stem at ground

\- Well…and…also…I want to tell you something…

-¿?

Chuck extends his right hand and touching the face of Red with affection, Red confused by his wrath did not know what he is doing his friend:

-Red…I…- whispers Chuck timidly, while about slowly to its peak

At that time, Matilda triggers the dart tranquilizer

\- I…-even closer while closing their eyes slowly

-¡Augh!- Red cries of pain and moves away from Chuck: -but what…?!

It examines and makes the dart of his neck, to look at it and get angry more and flips, watch the shrub:

-Bomb!

Matilda was frightened, because the lock of the hideout ratted Bomb, Bomb panicked and says.

No ... I'm ... Bomb ...; I am ... your ... cousin ... James ... Bon

Matilda puts his left hand on his face:

-¡¿in Serious -?! Says a little angry

Red is furious more:

-I'll kill…..he…he

T hen Red faints and falls to the ground in the face, Chuck that notes surprised with the mouth open, the Blues came out of the bush to go directly where this Red.

-wow… you did-said Bomb to Matilda

\- Thanks…and I left over five darts more

Then went to where the others were and they looked at Red in the soil:

\- Well…at least will be unconscious for a couple of hours…or the whole day…

\- The mighty Red will be well…-wonder the Blues

\- Yes, children, do not worry, recover

The Blues smile, when villagers returned:

-That bad we could not see…-said the judge Peckinpah, soon saw the village media destroyed and shouts altered:-What step here?!

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- said Chuck uncomfortable

\- And that makes mister Red in the ground?

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- said Matilda uncomfortable

\- Who wrecked the village?

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-said Bomb uncomfortable

-¿¡someone to respond?!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-said the three uncomfortable

-¡was a monster!- Responded the Blues to judge- ¡we were witnesses!

\- Huh?

-children!- shouts his mother concerned

\- What happened? - wonder his father

\- got a monster to the village (Jay)…had appeared of a giant butterfly with a mouth of dog (Jake)…and the mighty Red saved us again (Jim)

\- And that is true? - wonder the judge

-Yes- responds Chuck and Matilda to the time

Bomb nodded his head to say nothing

\- And... Why He is in the ground? - wonder Cyrus below the Judge

-Shhhhh!- quieten the judge

\- is obvious (Jake)…the mighty Red (Jake)… is tired by face the monster (Jim)

-That makes sense - responds Stella from afar

-Well…-said Chuck nervous with their hands together - it will be better if I take you to your house...

Chuck lifted to Red even faint and I charge it on his shoulders:

-¡Bye!- shouts and runs out quickly

-Also….I have to go…-said Matilda and runs out also

While there was a silence uncomfortable, all decided to go to rebuild again the village, bomb was stopped and I look to the children with their parents.

-¡Mommy!- shouted the three together

\- Yes? - Question concerned

\- And you can that Bomb Is Our babysitter? - Are given back and watch it, back to their parents - please?

-….ok- says her mother and watch her husband - What you say, Greg?

-…. - watch their children with the eyes of a puppy and gives a small smile - well, but we must first ask him, yes?

-¡well!- responded the three excited

The couple blue approached Bomb:

\- Mr. Bomb no? - says Father blue (Greg)

-Yes….-responds confused

\- would you like to be the babysitter for my children?

-…..-notes surprised and responds happy-¡Yes, clear, with taste!

\- You can start tomorrow? - asks Mother blue (Olive)

\- It seems to me well- responds happy

\- well, children Say goodbye to bomb, ok

The children gave him a hug to bomb and he returned the embrace of the triplets.

\- See you tomorrow…uncle Bomb - say the three together

Then release, go straight with their parents and went home, Bomb the notes and smiles:

-¡Oh my God! ¡told me "Uncle Bomb"! ¡Uncle Bomb!... I must tell you to Red and Chuck on this

And ran out direct to home network.

Chuck was already at home of Red, I leave it in your bed and I looked at him, after began to remember the time almost kisses Red and it was only to distract them:

\- Oh shit…almost kissing Red…but if he did so…he could…could…-thought-…almost…I wanted to do it…feel…I would like…

Then Chuck decided to go to bed with Red for him company, felt well; Red, asleep embraces Chuck and do not released, Chuck is blushing much, but I take the opportunity, he snuggled and closed his eyes. Then came the hours, and even hugging; Bomb opened the door and climbed up the stairs and saw Red and Chuck together embraced, surprised returned to lower, was at the door, left and closed, then thought:

-were…not….I do not think so, maybe Red had cold and Chuck made him company; if so, I will not misunderstand.


End file.
